The present disclosure generally relates to user customization of settings in software.
The configurations of various software, for example in business software, may include for example, settings, that affect features in the operations of the software. The more complex the software, the more settings there are. Additionally, each setting within each software may correlate to other settings. Thus, the settings need to be consistent, or otherwise, the conflicting settings may render the software not operable as intended. The correlated groups of settings may also be considered as a part of the configuration.
A business software may be used by different functional groups within a specific business entity, with each functional group performing different tasks handling different data with different objectives for the same business entity. Some data may be used by more than one functional group. For example, a sales department may generate and track sales figures, which may be used by management or marketing groups to track and project revenues, or the sales department may also generate and track inventory numbers, which would be used by warehousing or factories to determine what to manufacture and where to ship which product.
Thus, it is useful for each functional group or even individuals with unique and specialized business functions to have their own customized configurations for a business software that is used within a business entity. Individual group or user customized configurations would naturally allow the different functional groups or users to access the business data and software features most relevant to their work, while reducing the irrelevant or unused data and software features. Pre-built software configurations are costly and limited, and thus cannot anticipate all of the possible specific business function needs. Most software, especially business software, may have an enormous number of settings and other configurations. Thus, a typical user would not be able to set up a business software for the user's specific desired needs without expert help or significant training.